Lucky Girl
by Lady SooJong
Summary: (Sequel Lucky fans UP!) [skip to Chap 2] hingga pernikahan dilaksanakan pun awak media tidak ada yang tau. Seluruh dunia masih menyangka Kai EXO single. Bagaimana jika dunia tau kebenarannya? EXO fanfiction. Kaisoo GS.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle :: Lucky Fans

Author :: Lady SooJong

Genre :: Romance, Fluffy

Length :: Oneshoot

Cast ::

Do Kyungsoo (girl)

Kim Minseok (girl)

Kim Jongin

Kim Jongdae

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

And the rest of EXO member

Pairing :: Find it by yourself ! /wink/

Summary :: di konser solo EXO tentu ada orang beruntung yang ditarik ke panggung. Sebagai Lucky Fans, dia justru tidak merasa 'Lucky'. Ada apa sebenarnya? | GENDERSWITCH | EXO Fanfiction | DO KYUNGSOO GS

Disclaimer :: Fanfiction ini murni hasil pemikiran saya yang selalu insomnia. Apabila ada kesamaan nama, tempat, dan kejadian. Itu karena saya minjam dan saya kembangkan dengan imajinasi saya.

Warning! Genderswitch for Kyungsoo dan Minseok. 9 member of EXO is the rest of EXO without Kris. Gasuka GenderSwitch? Please GO BACK! Daripada bikin dosa dgn review kasar dan sejenisnya^^

.

.

.

.

.

EXO. Siapa yang tidak kenal Boyband asal Korea Selatan yang sedang naik daun sekarang ini? Boyband yang baru debut sejak 2 tahun lalu namun sudah menuai beberapa scandal yang cukup kontroversial. Namun juga sudah menuai prestasi yang sangat membanggakan.

Dan boyband yang beberapa jam lagi akan melangsungkan konser solo pertama mereka.

"Cepatlah sedikit Kyungsoo! Kau mau kita dapat tempat yang tidak strategis karena terlambat datang?!"

"Yak! Yak! Ini juga sudah cepat-cepat Kim Minseok! Kau panaskan dulu saja mobilku sana!"

"Sudah daritadi _princess_ Do! Ppalli!"

"Kajja! Kajja!"

Dua orang yeoja ini sedang terburu-buru berangkat menuju _venue_ konser EXO dilangsungkan. Padahal saat ini jam masih menunjukkan pukul 07.00 KST. Sedangkan konser akan berlangsung pukul 17.00 KST.

Entah apa yang ingin dilakukan dua yeoja ini selama 10 jam di _venue_.

"Yak! Yak! Putar balik Minseok! Tiketku tertinggal di kamar"

"Dasar ceroboh! Aku sudah mengingatkanmu semalam untuk mempersiapkan semua yang penting di mobil!"

Oke. Kyungsoo memang _princess_ ceroboh. Dan Minseok -sebagai sahabat dari bayi- sudah amat hapal dan maklum dengan itu.

**.**

**Lucky Fans**

**.**

Konser EXO tengah berlangsung. Saat ini 9 member EXO sedang mencari orang yang akan ditarik ke panggung sebagai _**Lucky Fans**_.

Sedangkan dibawah panggung para fans menunggu dengan berharap-harap cemas.

Kai tersenyum lebar dari atas panggung saat melihat orang yang tepat sebagai _**Lucky Fans**_. Kemudian berlari ke arah Sehun, Luhan dan Chen lalu membisiki sesuatu.

Membuat mereka bertiga kemudian ikut tersenyum lebar seperti Kai.

"Aku dapat!" Seruan Chen merebut atensi member lain yang sedang mencari 'mangsa'.

"Kau! Yeoja dengan kemeja _navy blue_" Seru Chen sambil menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang dimaksud.

Orang dibelakang 'mangsa' Chen menunjuk dirinya sendiri senang.

"Bukan! Bukan! Depanmu!" Seruan Chen terdengar tidak sabaran.

Akhirnya orang yang dimaksud menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan mata membulat. Tidak percaya.

"Iya! Iya! Kamu naik sini!"

Orang yang dimaksud Chen dibantu oleh bodyguard panggung untuk keluar dari kerumunan fans yang lain.

Setelah keluar dari kerumunan, yeoja itu naik ke panggung dengan hati-hati. Saat akan sampai ke atas panggung, Sehun menawarkan diri membantu memegangi yeoja tersebut dengan gaya yang _gentleman_. Yang membuat fans lain berteriak histeris melihatnya.

_**Lucky fans**_ itu menyambut uluran tangan Sehun dengan senyuman manis dan pipi yang memerah.

Bangku disiapkan oleh Luhan. Dengan ditepuk-tepuk dan ditiupi seolah dibersihkan -padahal tidak kotor sama sekali- untuk diduduki yeoja tersebut. Dan menepuk pundak yeoja itu saat ia telah duduk.

Dimulailah battle EXO-K dan EXO-M.

_**Lucky Fans**_ itu memandangi member-member EXO didepannya dengan tidak percaya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Membuat member EXO menampilkan senyum manis serta tawa ringan saat battle.

Chen tidak salah memilih _**Lucky Fans**_ rupanya. Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan _**Lucky Fans **_itu membuat member EXO terkekeh puas.

.

Lucky Fans

.

Konser hari terakhir EXO ini berlangsung lancar.

Kyungsoo dan Minseok sedang di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang. Saat ini Kyungsoo yang sedang mengendarai mobil. Karena saat berangkat tadi Minseok yang mengendarai. Dan mereka memang sepakat untuk bergantian.

"Makan dulu yuk" ajak Minseok saat matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah restoran di pinggir jalan.

"Tidak Minseok. Kita harus pulang" Kyungsoo menolak ajakan Minseok pelan.

"Ayolah, Soo. Kau tidak akan dimarahi siapapun"

"Aku harus ke apartemen, Minseok. Ayolah mengerti" Kyungsoo memasang wajah memelas dengan tetap mencoba fokus pada jalan.

Minseok menghela nafas berat. "_Arraso_. Kita pulang" ujarnya lemah.

"Btw, tadi itu Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar _gentle_ ya?" Minseok berujar semangat sambil membayangkan saat konser tadi.

"Eoh? Iya _gentle_ sekali"

"Kau kenapa tidak bersemangat? Ayolah Soo jangan kecewa begitu"

"Aku tidak kecewa, Minseok. Hanya saja... sudahlah jangan pikirkan aku"

"Kai tadi benar-benar _charming_ ya? Sepertinya konser hari kemarin rambutnya masih blonde. Tapi tiba-tiba konser hari ini jadi coklat yaampun" Minseok kembali berujar semangat.

"Kai selalu _charming_, min. _And he's mine! Remember that_" Kyungsoo tertawa setelah berucap demikian.

"Yayaya.. Kai milikmu nyonya Kim. Dan Kim Jongin milikku" Minseok tertawa heboh.

"Yak! Jangan rebut Jonginku, Kim!"

"Hei! Marga Jongin juga Kim, Do!"

"Dan margamu juga sebentar lagi menjadi Kim!" Lanjut Minseok tidak mau kalah.

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"_Shut up_, Kim Minseok" lirihnya.

**.**

**Lucky Fans**

**.**

_Cklek_

Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya pelan. Melepas sepatunya dan berganti dengan sandal rumah dengan tidak bersuara.

Berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya berniat mandi. Namun niatnya terhalang saat melihat seorang namja sedang berdiri tepat didepannya saat ia baru saja membuka pintu kamar.

Itu tunangannya.

Sedang melipat tangan didepan dada dan tatapan tajam yang menatap mata bulatnya intens.

"Darimana saja _chagiya_? Kenapa baru pulang jam segini?"

"Da.. dari menonton konser EXO kan, _chagi_." Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang mendadak gugup

"Bukankah konser EXO sudah selesai daritadi sekali?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat. Saat akan bersuara, tunangannya kembali bertanya. "Kenapa aku duluan yang sampai apartemen?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Menenangkan dirinya yang gugup sebelum menjawab.

"Aku tadi kan mengantar Minseok, lalu disuruh makan dulu disana oleh eomma. Ya aku tidak bisa menolak dong? Lagipula aku lapar. Setelah makan, appa mengajakku mengobrol membicarakan rencana pernikahan kita. Lalu tiba-tiba aku melihat jam dan ternyata sudah hampir tengah malam. Aku pamit tapi dilarang oleh eomma dan appa. Minseok malah menertawakanku. Setelah aku bilang kalau kamu akan datang ke apartemen baru appa dan eommamu itu mengizinkanku pulang." Cerita Kyungsoo panjang lebar dengan wajah yang dibuat sememelas mungkin agar tunangannya itu luluh.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. Metode menenangkan diri khas-nya. Tunangan Kyungsoo itu berujar lembut. "Baiklah, _chagiya_" disertai senyuman manisnya.

"Kyaaaa! Kau yang terbaik! Kim Jongin _jjang_!" Kyungsoo bersorak senang dan menghambur kedalam pelukan hangat Jongin. Setelah sebelumnya mengecupi bibir Jongin berulang kali.

"Aku memang memaafkanmu karena pulang lewat dari tengah malam dan lewat dari kepulanganku. Tapi bukan berarti aku melupakan tantanganmu waktu itu, _chagi_" Jongin berujar sambil menghirup aroma Kyungsoo dari pucuk kepalanya. Dan sesekali mengecupnya lembut.

"Tantangan apa?" Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat Jongin dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan super polos.

Jongin menggeram tertahan. Berusaha kuat untuk tidak _menghabisi _Kyungsoo saat ini juga.

"Tantangan untuk menemukanmu diantara lautan fans saat di konser. Dan membawamu ke atas panggung"

"Uh! Kenapa ingat sih, dasar Kai" gerutu Kyungsoo amat pelan. Namun terdengar oleh Jongin yang masih memeluknya.

Membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan. Dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo.

"Aku selalu ingat apapun yang kamu katakan, _Baby_ Soo"

"Tapi kan tadi Jongdae oppa yang menunjukku. Bukan dirimu!" Kyungsoo masih berusaha mengelak.

"_Chagiya_, perlu aku tunjukkan foto yang fans ambil saat aku membisikan sesuatu ke Jongdae hyung, Luhan hyung, dan Sehun?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku melihat sendiri tadi" balas Kyungsoo lemah.

"Bagaimana? Aku menang kan?" Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Uh! Tidak pokoknya tidak! Kenapa bukan kamu yang menunjukku? Lalu memperlakukanku seperti Sehun oppa dan Luhan oppa tadi? Itu sangat amat _gentle_."

"Jadi kamu kecewa karena bukan aku yang melakukan itu semua?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Uhm! Maksudku... tentu saja tidak! Uh." Kyungsoo gugup setengah mati. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu. Dan dia lebih memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Jongin. Daripada Jongin melihat wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus.

Jongin terkekeh geli dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo. Keimutan tunangannya ini membuat Jongin makin cinta! Ups.

"Kamu tau apa yang aku bisikan pada Sehun, Luhan hyung, dan Jongdae hyung?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Aku membisikan mereka..."

"_Kyungsoo di sektor F dengan kemeja navy blue. Tepat ditengah-tengah fans yang membawa banner 'Chen'. Bawa Kyungsoo ke atas panggung dan perlakukan dia secara gentle kalau kalian ingin punya keponakan secepatnya_"

Kyungsoo makin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Jongin. Wajahnya yang sudah berangsur kembali ke warna asal mendadak memerah lagi. Bahkan lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Karena kamu berada dikumpulan Chen bias, maka dari itu Jongdae hyung yang memanggilmu. Kalau aku yang memperlakukanmu selayaknya Sehun dan Luhan hyung, maka fans akan curiga. Kamu ingatkan chagi kalau rumor aku sudah bertunangan masih _hot_ dan belum ada konfirmasi apapun tentang itu? Kalau mereka tau _**Lucky fans**_ hari ini adalah tunanganku sendiri. Bisa-bisa kamu habis dikeroyok di _venue_ tadi. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi" Jongin menjelaskan panjang lebar. Mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Lagipula, bisa-bisa aku tidak tahan untuk memelukmu dan menciumimu dipanggung tadi kalau aku tidak menjaga jarak" lanjut Jongin kembali mengecupi pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya manja di dada Jongin.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya merasakan nyamannya dalam pelukan Jongin. Dan Jongin mulai beraksi, mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo lembut agar wajah Kyungsoo menghadapnya.

Kemudian mengecup pucuk hidung Kyungsoo sayang. Dan melumat bibirnya lembut.

Menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam dengan pancaran lembut penuh kasih sayang. Sebelum mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ke kasur dan mengambil reward dari tantangan yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Serta memulai proyek 'memberikan keponakan untuk member EXO'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lucky Fans | END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LadyNotes/LN** :: aku nongol lagi bawa oneshoot dan kaisoo lagi hehehe. Buat the celebrity lagi mentok ide nih duuhh~ ada yg mau bantu memberikan pencerahan? Atau mau berkomunikasi sama saya secara personal? Klo baca the celebrity pasti tau kontak saya /wink/ add saja~ dan langsung chat saya hehehe.

Niatnya tuh ya mau bikin HunSoo oneshoot. Udah ketulis sih.. cuma gada inti ceritanya gitu jadi absurd bgt. Dan aku hapus pada akhirnya._.v

Kemarin ada yg request NC kaisoo yaoi? Duh aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Aku termasuk pelopor Kyungsoo genderswitch baby~ dan soal NC... umm hehehe. Aku gabisa bikinnya. Bingung sendiri ngedeskripsiin begitu2an._.v

Wanna request? Langsung ke kontak saya aja ya~ dijamin langsung ditanggepin kok^^.catatan penting! saya HANYA membuat fanfiction with KYUNGSOO as Girl and main cast. Imajinasi saya dilandasi dengan muka imutnya dia soalnya huehehehehe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANKS FOR READING!^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOO~~**

**.**

**.**

Tertanda : Lady SooJong. 2014 September 26, Jumat. 02.35 WIB.


	2. Sequel Lucky Fans

Lucky Girl (Lucky Fans Sequel)

Cast ::

**Do Kyungsoo** as Girl

**Kim Jongin** as Kai EXO

**Kim Minseok** as Girl

And other **EXO member**

Summary :: hingga pernikahan dilaksanakan pun awak media tidak ada yang tau. Seluruh dunia masih menyangka Kai EXO single. Bagaimana jika dunia tau kebenarannya? EXO fanfiction. Kaisoo GS.

**Warning! Panjang word mencapai 6K. Typo(s). NC!. Bukan EYD yang benar. GENDERSWITCH for Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Minseok. Cerita abal. Dan banyak lagi kekurangan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TIDAK SUKA GS? PLEASE GO BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO CHILDREN!**

**.**

**.**

**NC inside**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BASH CHARA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lucky girl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lusa. Tour Konser EXO di Beijing akan terlaksana. Namun hari ini member EXO sudah terlihat dikawasan Incheon Airport dengan gerombolan fans yang mengabadikannya.

Tapi tidak terlihat sama sekali batang hidung sang dancing machine EXO itu.

Media sosial sempat gempar dan menyangka Kai tidak akan terlibat dalam Konser di Beijing. Namun tidak berlangsung lama. Karena tepat beberapa menit sebelum keberangkatan, Kai terlihat melangkah cepat memasuki airport dengan kemeja putih polos yang dilipat asal hingga siku dan celana bahan hitam formal serta sepatu pantopel hitam mengkilat. Kai terlihat seperti eksekutif muda. Ditambah lagi rambutnya yang tersisir rapih dan diberi gel agar tetap bertahan ditempatnya.

**.**

**Lucky girl**

**.**

"Kau lama sekali Kkamjong. Untung saja pesawatnya mengalami delay tadi. Jadi kami masih bisa menunggumu." Seruan Suho sang leader dibalas dengusan malas orang bersangkutan.

"Aku bukan kalian yang bisa pergi kapan saja saat resepsi tadi. Kalian hanya tamu hyungdeul. Sedangkan aku pengantinnya" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lalu Kyungsoo mana? Tidak ikut menemani ke Beijing?" Chanyeol bertanya penasaran.

"Dia masih harus menemani beberapa saudaranya tadi. Dia juga bilang mau mengecek keadaan restoran dan kafe dulu malam ini. Kemungkinan besok penerbangan siang dia menyusul" penjelasan Jongin mendapat seruan oh pelan dan sebuah anggukan.

**.**

**Lucky girl**

**.**

_In SNS - twitter_

'Kyaa Kai hari ini tampan sekali!'

'Dia terlihat rapih dan segar sekali. Biasanya kan mengantuk'

'Kai mungkin ke salon dulu kkkk. Hingga dia terlambat ke airport'

'Atau mungkin Kai habis mendatangi suatu tempat ya? Sasaeng fans where are you?!'

'Si hitam terlihat bersinar hari ini'

'Dia makin charming'

'Jgn2 Kai bertemu tunangannya itu?!'

'Ah tunangan apa.. yang memakai cincin itu Chanyeol. Atau jgn2 Chanyeol yg sudah bertunangan?!'

'Chanyeol itu fix dating Sandara kkkk /joking'

'Chanyeol itu milikku'

'Smoga aku jadi Lucky fans di Beijing nanti. Agar diperlakukan seperti yeoja Korea itu kkkk'

'Kudengar-dengar Lucky fans hari ketiga itu ulzzang. Do Kyungsoo. /picture/'

'Jgn2 dia teman Sehun?! Makanya Hunhan berlaku begitu?'

'Wajahnya imut tapi tidak cantik. Jgn sampai EXOku menyukainya'

Dan masih banyak lagi celotehan fans di twitter.

**.**

**Lucky girl**

**.**

"Kyung! Kyung! Kau membuka twitter tidak? Tiba-tiba mereka membahas dirimu" seru Minseok tetap terfokus pada smartphonenya.

Kyungsoo yang sedang menyetir hanya melirik Minseok sekilas.

"Woaaa! Mereka bahkan menemukan akun-akun SNSmu. Daebaakkk"

"Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba membahas diriku lagi? Tidak lelah kah? Itu sudah lewat lebih dari sebulan. Oh tuhan"

"Karena hanya dirimu yang diperlakukan istimewa oleh HunHan dipanggung" jawab Minseok santai.

"Tentu saja mereka memperlakukanku begitu. Mereka membantu rencana Kkamjong untuk menyerangku! Cih. Padahal sudah beberapa bulan aku lolos dari terkamannya"

"Untung saja Kai bermain lembut. Meski cuma diawal. Kau tau? Setelah ronde pertama selesai dia langsung membobol lubangku habis-habisan. Si mesum itu ck!" Lanjut Kyungsoo frontal.

Wajah Minseok memerah mendengar kefrontalan Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Bisakah tidak sefrontal itu? Aku sudah lama tidak mendengarmu berbicara sefrontal itu. Jadi aneh rasanya" Minseok bergidik antara geli dan jijik.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh.

"Lagipula, kau harus mempersiapkan lubangmu mulai sekarang Kyung. Jongin mesum itu bisa membobolmu kapan saja. Kau tidak bisa menolak lagi karena sudah sah menjadi istrinya dan harus selalu siap melayaninya"

"Aku tau" ujar Kyungsoo lemah

"Dari dulu aku heran bagaimana bisa Jongin yang polos dan manis seperti puppy itu kalau sudah melihatku berubah jadi srigala? Ck! Padahalkan banyak yeoja lain yang lebih wow tubuhnya daripada aku"

"Karena Jongin oppaku itu hanya melihatmu. Yeoja lain itu hanya terlihat blur dimatanya" Minseok tertawa puas melihat Kyungsoo memerah sambil berdecak.

**.**

**Lucky girl**

**.**

EXO dan staff sudah sampai di hotel yang akan mereka tempati selama di Beijing. Penjagaan super ketat pun sudah siap dari mereka tiba dibandara hingga dikeseluruhan lantai 10 hotel itu.

Lift ke lantai 10 sendiri harus menggunakan kartu khusus. Sehingga hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa menuju lantai itu. Bahkan tangga darurat pun dijaga ketat.

EXO sudah membagi kamar. 1 kamar ditempati 2 orang. Karena jumlah mereka ganjil dan orang spesial Kai akan datang ikut menginap besok, jadilah Kai yang mendapat kamar sendiri.

Jadwal rehearsal mereka adalah besok. Jadi malam ini mereka tidak boleh kemana pun kecuali mampir ke kamar member lain. Fans sendiri masih berkerumunan di pintu utama hotel. Menanti keajaiban member EXO keluar.

**.**

**Lucky girl**

**.**

Sore ini member EXO sedang rehearsal sehingga hotel tempat mereka menginap terlihat sepi tanpa gerombolan fans.

Semalam Kai sudah mengabari Kyungsoo tentang lantai dan nomor kamarnya. Juga cara agar Kyungsoo bisa kesana.

1 staff juga sengaja menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo di lobby. Agar Kyungsoo bisa naik ke lantai 10 dengan kartu khusus miliknya.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang celingukan mencari staff yang dimaksud Kai di pesannya semalam. Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Mrs. Kim?" Tanyanya sedikit ragu

"Yes" jawab Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat bingung

"Ah ternyata benar. Aku Ken. Staff yang dimaksud oleh Jongin"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo aku antar ke kamar Jongin" lanjut Ken sambil berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo menuju lift.

**.**

**Lucky girl**

**.**

_From : Pervert Kkamjongie_

_Kamu sudah sampai, baby?_

_To : Pervert Kkamjongie_

_Sudah, Jongie. Kamu selesai kapan?_

_From : Pervert Kkamjongie_

_Sebentar lagi, chagi. Tunggu aku /wink emot/_

Kyungsoo terkekeh membaca balasan Jongin.

Tadi dia sudah mandi. Kamar Jongin juga tidak berantakan jadi dia tidak perlu membereskan apa-apa. Sekarang Kyungsoo bingung harus apa sambil menunggu Jongin.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo terlelap dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada sofa single di kamar itu.

**.**

**Lucky girl**

**.**

"Kyungsoo sudah sampai, Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan handuk kecil.

"Sudah, hyung" jawab Jongin singkat sambil tetap mengutak-atik smartphonenya.

"Kau sudah minum, Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Sudah, hyung" fokus Jongin masih ke smartphonenya

"Kau sudah dihubungi Kyungsoo, Kai?"

"Sudah, hyung"

"Kyungsoo sudah hamil, Kai?"

"Sudah, hyung" Jongin menjawab spontan.

"Eoh?! WUAAAA BELUM HYUNG! BELUM! DEMI TUHAN BELUUUMM!" Teriakan Jongin menggelegar ditemani Chanyeol yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan member lain yang terkikih geli. Puas sekali Chanyeol mengerjai Kai.

"Sialan! Senafsu apapun aku menyerang Kyungsoo. Aku tidak pernah mengeluarkan benih di dalam! Sekalipun di dalam, selalu tepat pada saat Kyungsoo bukan dalam masa subur. Entah itu keberuntungan atau kesialan. Chanyeol hyung sialan! Sialan!" Gerutu dan makian Jongin lirih.

**.**

**Lucky girl**

**.**

_Ceklek_

"Chagiya, aku pulang" Jongin berujar pelan sembari memasuki kamar. Menurut firasatnya sih Kyungsoo tertidur. Karena pesan terakhir Jongin yang mengatakan kalau dirinya sedang dalam perjalanan tidak dibalas. Bahkan tidak dibaca.

Mata Jongin membulat melihat Kyungsoo menggeliat di sofa -sepertinya terbangun- dan memanggil namanya lirih. Serta mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan.

Bukan. Bukan. Jongin terkejut bukan karena Kyungsoo yang tertidur di sofa kecil itu. Tapi lebih karena pakaian yang Kyungsoo kenakan sekarang.

Atasan piyama tidur Jongin. Yang menjadi dress mini ditubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Dengan 3 kancing atas terbuka dan melorot disalah satu bahu sehingga menunjukkan sebelah bahu dan payudara atas Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin sangat yakin, Kyungsoo tidak mengenakan bra dibalik piyamanya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengenakan bra saat malam, btw.

Sialan! Adik Jongin bangun kan memikirkan itu.

Tubuh Jongin sejujurnya lelah sehabis rehearsal tadi. Tapi nafsu sialannya makin kuat setelah melihat Kyungsoo membusungkan dadanya untuk membunyikan punggungnya yang terasa pegal dan mendesah keenakan saat punggungnya berbunyi krek pelan.

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sayu -efek masih mengantuk-. Berusaha menahan hasratnya sekuat tenaga dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama dan penuh kasih sayang.

Sialan! Bukannya berkurang malah bertambah setelah mengecup Kyungsoo. Perlu dituntaskan ini.

"Menggodaku, hm?" Bisikan Jongin membuat tubuh Kyungsoo merinding hebat.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo mengucapkan apapun. Bibirnya dilumat pelan oleh Jongin. Dan tangan nakal Jongin sudah nyaris selesai membuka seluruh kancing piyama itu.

Meremas pelan payudara kiri Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya dan mulai memainkan pucuk pink payudara bulat itu dengan jari-jarinya.

Tangan kiri Jongin menjelajah kedaerah bawah Kyungsoo yang ternyata tidak tertutupi apapun. WHAT?!

"Kyung? Kamu... sengaja?" Tanya Jongin shock. Melihat Kyungsoo berulang kali dari atas ke bawah dengan mata yang membulat tidak percaya.

Seorang Do Kyungsoo? Menggodanya?! Dengan sengaja pula?! WHAT?!

Kepala Jongin terasa pening.

Kyungsoo sendiri langsung merenggut kesal.

"Kenapa sih?! Salah ya seorang istri ingin melayani suaminya sendiri? Kamu tidak suka?! Tidak mau?! Yasudah kalau tidak mau!"

O.. ow. Alamat Jongin harus menuntaskan sendiri nih kalau Kyungsoo ngambek. Hell no!

"Boleh sayang. Boleh. Aku suka. Sangat suka malah. Hei.. siapa yang mau menolak rejeki? Aku hanya kaget. Wajar kan?" Bujuk Jongin sembari menarik Kyungsoo duduk dipangkuannya setelah dia mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Jangan ngambek dong sayang"

Tangan Jongin menurunkan piyama Kyungsoo hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya dan melemparnya asal.

Kyungsoo masih diam. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar _naked_. Sedangkan Jongin masih berpakaian lengkap.

Tangan kiri Jongin bergerak nakal dibibir kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Menggoda Kyungsoo dengan terus menggesekan tangannya disana tanpa berniat menjelajah lebih dalam.

"_Damn it_ Jongin! Masukan! Jangan menggodaku begitu!"

"Sudah tidak marah nyonya Kim?" Jari-jari Jongin masih bergerak menggoda Kyungsoo dibawah sana.

"Masukan! Atau aku benar-benar marah!"

"_As your wish_" bisik Jongin tepat di depan bibir Kyungsoo sebelum melumatnya dalam. Dan tangan kirinya bergerak memasuki lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo perlahan. Melepaskan seluruh tautan mereka untuk membuka pakaiannya sendiri secepat kilat.

Mereka kini dalam keadaan sama-sama _naked_.

Jongin kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya bergerak aktif memanjakan payudara dan vagina Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo keenakan dibawahnya.

Bibir Jongin menjelajah turun dari bibir Kyungsoo ke rahangnya, leher, bahu, dan berhenti di payudara Kyungsoo. Memainkan dan menghisap kedua payudara bulat itu bergantian. Memberikan tanda kepemilikannya disana sebelum turun lagi menuju perut, pinggul dan kembali berhenti di depan kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Yang dengan suka rela membuka lebar kedua kakinya.

Jongin menjilat bibirnya refleks setiap melihat lubang surga Kyungsoo. Menghirup aromanya sebentar dan mulai memainkan mulut dan lidahnya disana.

Membuat Kyungsoo mendesah lirih. Agar tidak didengar bodyguard yang berjaga diluar. Dan mendorong kepala Jongin agar lebih menempel dengan vaginanya.

Kyungsoo menggeram dan mencengkram sprai kasur kuat-kuat saat klimaksnya datang.

Jongin menyeringai. Kewanitaan Kyungsoo sudah sangat basah dan licin berkat klimaksnya tadi. Dan Jongin tidak dapat menahan lagi untuk memasukinya.

Sambil kembali melumat dalam bibir Kyungsoo dan sebelah tangannya memanjakan payudara Kyungsoo serta mengelus pelan pinggang Kyungsoo. Jongin memajukan juniornya perlahan memasuki lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

Membuat Kyungsoo kembali menggeram nikmat dalam ciumannya.

"Ssshh.. mmmhh. Ah Jongin" Kyungsoo mendesah lirih setelah Jongin melepas tautan mereka.

"Ouh! _There_! Mmm"

Desahan lirih mereka terdengar bersahut-sahutan.

_Tok tok_

"Kai ini Sehun" seru suara dari depan pintu. Membuat Jongin menggeram kesal.

"Wae, Hun?" Teriak Jongin masih tidak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Rapat. Bisa tidak?"

"Untuk?"

"Pemilihan Lucky fans. Oh! Jongdae hyung dan Luhan hyung sedang keluar jalan-jalan. Kau mau menitip sesuatu tidak?"

"Nanti aku kabari sendiri ke Luhan hyung. Aku tidak ikut rapat. Sedang sibuk"

"Cih! sibuk apa? Melanjutkan projek gagal yang kemarin itu?"

"BINGO! Pergilah! Kau membuat konsentrasiku terpecah!" Teriak Jongin kesal. Dan melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menghujam Kyungsoo semakin kuat.

"Semoga kali ini berhasil!" Balas Sehun sebelum melangkah menjauhi kamar Jongin dan masuk kedalam kamar Suho.

Kyungsoo sudah klimaks yang kedua kalinya saat Sehun mengetuk pintu. Setelah percakapan singkat Jongin dan Sehun selesai, Jongin semakin brutal menghujam lubangnya. Membuat kasur yang mereka tempati berderit pelan dan suara tepukan antar pertemuan kulit semakin jelas terdengar.

Hingga akhirnya terdengar desahan lega Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Pertanda kalau keduanya telah klimaks bersamaan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Kyungsoo" Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama.

"Nado, Kim Jongin" Kyungsoo balas mencium jakun Jongin lembut.

"Kamu mau mandi atau langsung tidur?"

"Gendong aku ke kamar mandi, please" Kyungsoo berpuppy eyes.

Sebelum menggendong Kyungsoo. Jongin meraih atasan piyamanya yang tadi digunakan Kyungsoo dan memakaikannya kembali.

Kyungsoo menyiapkan air hangat di bathtub dan meminta Jongin menggendongnya lagi ke kasur.

"Jja! Kamu mandilah" ujar Kyungsoo ringan dan mengibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir Jongin.

Jongin sendiri hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo.

"Kamu tidurlah bila mengantuk. Jangan tunggu aku selesai. Jaljja princess" Jongin kembali mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sebelum beranjak kekamar mandi.

**.**

**Lucky Girl**

**.**

EXO beserta staff dan Kyungsoo baru saja mendarat di bandara Gimpo. Anggota EXO beserta staff masih saling tunggu menunggu untuk keluar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah melangkah lebih dulu. Dia akan menunggu di salah 1 van EXO yang masih bersembunyi di parkiran agar tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Sudah lebih dari 15 menit Kyungsoo menunggu saat ia melihat gerombolan fans keluar dari bandara dengan mengerubungi member-member EXO. Van yang dinaiki Kyungsoo melaju ke depan gerombolan tersebut, membuat Kyungsoo semakin duduk memojok dibangku paling belakang van, berusaha menutupi dirinya dari mata dan kamera di luar sana.

Sehun masuk lebih dulu kedalam van yang dinaiki Kyungsoo. Duduk dipojok lainnya berjauhan dengan Kyungsoo seolah tidak ada siapapun disitu. Diikuti Kai yangduduk disebelah Sehun, lalu Baekhyun yang duduk didepannya, Chanyeol, dan terakhir Chen. Tidak lama kemudian van berjalan lebih dulu diikuti oleh van satunya yang berisi member EXO lain.

"Kyung, lama menunggu?" Suara Sehun memecah keheningan yang terjadi di van itu.

"Hampir 30menit" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mengatakan hal itu. Membuat Kai yang duduk disebelahnya langsung merangkulnya posesif dan mengelus rambutnya sayang.

"Maafkan kami, Soo. Sungguh gerombolan fans itu susah sekali tertembus" Chanyeol angkat suara.

"Kau tau, tadi ada fans yang hampir menampar Sehun dengan papannya" Baekhyun tertawa puas melihat Sehun merenggut.

"Benar Soo! Coba kau tadi melihatnya hahaha" Chen menanggapi dengan tawa renyah.

"Sehunnie tapi tidak kenapa-napa kan?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kyung. Tadi untunglah ada manager hyung" Sehun tersenyum manis menenangkan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir chagiya" Kai mengecup pipi Kyungsoo sekilas. Membuat suara berisik ledekan dari Beagle line plus Sehun. Membuat Kyungsoo merona parah.

"Semalam malam pertama kalian ya? Bagaimana? Jonginie kasar ya, Soo?" Celetukan Chanyeol membuat suasana di van semakin berisik.

"Oppa hajimaaa" Kyungsoo berujar lirih dengan kepala terbenam di dada Jongin. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah menyerupai kepiting rebus. Bahkan lebih merah.

"Hyungdeul, sudahlah. Kalian membuat Kyungsooku malu!" Perkataan Jongin tidak ditanggapi sama sekali. Membuat ia mendengus keras dan memeluk Kyungsoo makin erat.

Membuat Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Sehun makin semangat meledeki pengantin baru itu.

**.**

**Lucky Girl**

**.**

Jadwal Jongin kosong hari ini. Begitu juga dengan Yixing. Tapi Yixing sudah berangkat ke agency untuk latihan dari pagi. Sedangkan Jongin berencana jalan-jalan dengan Taemin dan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya sih Taemin diajak hanya sebagai alibi apabila nanti mereka tertangkap kamera paparazi, Jongin tidak akan terlihat seperti kencan karena hanya berdua. Lagipula Kyungsoo dan Taemin sudah berteman akrab.

Taemin sedang ke toilet saat ini, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya berdua di meja mereka.

Jongin mengusap sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang terdapat bekas coklat pelan seraya tersenyum tampan. Tidak sampai 1 menit kemudian Taemin kembali dari toilet dan langsung menggoda pasangan tersebut. Mereka kembali bersenda gurau tanpa mengenal waktu.

Yang mereka tidak sadari, ada seorang paparazi yang memotret beberapa detik adegan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Dan seakan tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Taemin disana.

**.**

**Lucky Girl**

**.**

Berita menyebar cepat.

Tanpa pemberitahuan kepada agency terlebih dahulu, paparazi yang diketahui berinisial D -dari lambang dalam foto yang beredar- itu menyebarkan berita skandal yang mengguncang dunia.

"Kai EXO diketahui tengah berkencan dengan tunangannya di sebuah cafe xxx. Identitas yeoja itu sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga masyarakat korea. Ulzzang dengan Do Kyungsoo. Mereka terlihat mesra-"

Itu adalah separuh isi berita yang membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo harus menghadap CEO agency Jongin saat itu juga.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya dapat menunduk dengan kecerobohan mereka. Hey, kejadian Jongin mengusap sudut bibir Kyungsoo itu bahkan tidak berlangsung hingga semenit. Siapa yang akan menyangka akan seperti ini kejadiannya? Hhh. Mereka menghela nafas berat.

"EXO ITU SEDANG DILANDA BERBAGAI SCANDAL! SAYA TAU KALIAN TELAH MENIKAH. TAPI TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK SEMBARANGAN DALAM BERTINDAK?!"

"..."

"DEMI TUHAN! SAYA SEDANG MENCOBA MEMPERBAIKI PREDIKAT EXO! KENAPA KALIAN MALAH MENAMBAH SCANDAL?!"

"..."

CEO itu masih mengeluarkan semua amarahnya. Sedangkan sepasang suami-istri itu hanya dapat terdiam mendengarkan.

Mereka tau akibatnya. Saham agency dapat turun habis-habisan, haters EXO semakin merajalela, belum lagi kemungkinan Kyungsoo yang akan terkena bash habis-habisan oleh fans EXO karena telah 'merebut' oppa mereka. Oh! Dan jangan lupakan angka kematian bunuh diri yang akan meningkat atau hal-hal ekstrim lainnya.

Jongin menguatkan genggaman tangannya dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin rela menerima cacian apapun, asal tidak Kyungsoo-nya. Tapi Jongin juga sadar, kenyataan tidak sebaik itu pada dirinya. Pastilah si wanita yang lebih banyak mendapat hinaan maupun cacian. Apalagi Kyungsoo hanya seorang ulzzang yang kalaupun memiliki fans pastilah tidak sebanyak dirinya yang idol. Jongin menghela nafas berat memikirkan hal itu.

Tok tok

Kepala Taemin menyembul dari celah pintu. Menghentikan aksi mari-meluapkan-emosi CEO tersebut.

"Ada apa Taemin?" Tanya CEO itu berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan suatu kebenaran, sajangnim" Taemin berucap dengan tetap berdiri di dekat pintu yang sudah kembali ditutupnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Saat itu saya ada bersama mereka. Saya dan Jongin sudah merencanakan agar kami terlihat seperti hangout bersama dan memang seperti itu sehingga tidak ada yang mencurigai Kyungsoo. Namun, saat foto itu diambil adalah saat dimana saya sedang ke toilet. Itupun tidak sampai 5 menit. Kejadian itupun terjadi saat saya sudah tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Dan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja. Jujur saja kami shock melihat berita tidak benar itu. Terlebih biasanya berita dari sumber tersebut apapun itu mengenai kami pasti akan diberitahukan ke agency dulu. Bukan begitu sajangnim? Saya sudah selesai. Terserah anda mau menilai bagaimana. Saya permisi"

Dan Taemin kembali menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup pelan.

CEO itu terdiam cukup lama. Memikirkan matang-matang keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

1 jam berlalu dengan hening.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menunggu dengan gelisah atas apapun keputusan yang diambil CEO itu.

Kira-kira 10 menit kemudian CEO itu menghela nafas berat. Mungkin juga terus berharap agar keputusan yang diambilnya tepat.

"Keputusan saya..."

**.**

**Lucky Girl**

**.**

Smartphone Kyungsoo terus bergetar pelan. Menandakan pesan-pesan ataupun notif SNS-nya yang tidak kunjung mereda. Apalagi berhenti.

Membuat pemiliknya dan seorang namja tampan disebelahnya terusik dari tidur mereka.

Kyungsoo mengumpati pelan smartphonenya. Dia baru tidur 2 jam yang lalu. Dan harus terbangun dengan notif dan pesan tidak begitu penting ini? _What the_-

Baru saja akan mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyungsoo dikagetkan dengan kecupan mesra di pelipisnya oleh sang suami yang sekarang sedang melesakkan wajah tampannya pada lekuk leher dan pundak Kyungsoo. Mengecupnya pelan dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma candunya.

Kyungsoo sendiri tampak tidak terusik dengan kebiasaan aneh bangun tidur suaminya itu. Mata bulatnya terfokus pada smartphonenya yang sedang menampilkan layar chatingannya dengan Minseok.

'Kau harus menutup SNSmu segera! Atau perlu aku saja yang menutupnya? Berikan passwordmu.'

'Jangan membuka apapun di internet! Jangan melihat-lihat berita apapun dulu untuk sekarang. Arraseo?!'

'Kyung, cepatlah mana passwordmu?! Aku seperti kebakaran jenggot kau tau?!'

'KIM KYUNGSOO! Kemana kau? Matikan smartphonemu dan Kai seharian ini. Ku mohon'

'YAK! Kenapa aku telfon masih menyala?! MATIKAAANNN!'

Itu hanya beberapa pesan Minseok di chat itu. Semua isinya hampir sama. Tidak memperbolehkannya membuka akses ke internet apapun itu. Sebenarnya kenapa?!

Kyungsoo menyernyitkan keningnya bingung. Apa gara-gara berita semalam dan fans Jongin di seluruh dunia sudah mulai menyerangnya? Sebegitu cepatnyakah?

"Jangan pikirkan hal-hal berat dulu. Ini masih terlalu pagi dan kita masih butuh tidur" Jongin bersuara pelan dengan mata yang kembali terpejam dan suara serak khas bangun tidur, seraya memperat pelukannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tidurlah lagi. Dan matikan ponselmu sesuai perintah Minseok. Aku masih harus _shooting_ nanti sore"

Kyungsoo memperhatikan smartphonenya sejenak sebelum membalas pesan Minseok dengan _'i'm fine. Don't worry too much bout me. I have my hubby. __Love'_

Membelai lembut lengan Jongin yang melingkari pinggangnya, mematikan smartphone, dan berusaha kembali terlelap dengan lullaby detak jantung Jongin.

**.**

**Lucky Girl**

**.**

Jongin sudah berangkat shooting beberapa menit lalu bersama member lain. Jadi saat ini dorm dalam keadaan sepi. Iya, semalam Kyungsoo dan Jongin memutuskan tidur didalam dorm EXO saja. Sekaligus akan membahas masalah berita itu dengan member lain malam nanti.

Keadaan dorm yang amat sepi. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Membuat Kyungsoo amat sangat merasa bosan. Acara tv sedang tidak ada yang seru. Dorm juga sudah di bersihkan olehnya tadi. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah merapikan baju-baju member EXO yang bertumpuk baru datang dari laundry. Badannya pegal. Tapi dia tidak ingin tidur.

Jadilah Kyungsoo saat ini melarang perintah Jongin, Minseok, serta member EXO lain agar tidak menyalakan smartphone serta membuka internet dan SNS apapun.

Begitu smartphone itu menyala sempurna Kyungsoo dikagetkan dengan notif semua SNSnya yang sampai ribuan. Kalau hanya ratusan Kyungsoo sudah tidak kaget. Tapi ini bahkan terus bertambah hingga beberapa puluh ribu dan seperti tidak pernah berhenti dimana setiap detiknya bertambah.

Kyungsoo membuka akun twitternya dan mematikan notifikasi, begitupun dengan akun lainnya. Setelah merasa semua notifikasi mati, barulah Kyungsoo benar-benar membuka akun-akun tersebut.

_Instagram_...

'_**BITCH! STAY AWAY FROM OUR OPPARS!**_'

_**F*ck you! Centil sekali kau menggoda oppa kami! Muka hasil oplas saja bangga! bitch!**_

_**Kai tidak pantas bersamamu! Kau tidak ada istimewanya untuk bersanding dengan Kai!**_

_**Merasa cantik? Berapa kali mukamu oplas hah?! Wkwkwk**_

_**Kamu benar berkencan dengan Kai? Chukkae! Semoga cepat putus**_

_**Kami mendukung apapun keputusan Kai (Kim Jongin). Berbahagialah. Bahagiakan oppa kami**_'

Itu hanya secuil kecil dari berbagai komentar di foto-foto Kyungsoo. Hhh~ fansnya Jongin benar-benar ganas sekali kata-katanya itu. Kyungsoo sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk hal ini dari bertahun-tahun lalu. Tapi tetap saja, kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan mereka itu membuat hati Kyungsoo berdenyut nyeri.

Mereka tidak tau siapa Kyungsoo secara personal tapi dengan seenaknya menilai Kyungsoo dengan kata-kata hina begitu. Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala tak habis pikir.

Memang sih, tidak semua komentar berunsur kasar. Bahkan masih ada beberapa yang mendukungnya. Teman-temannya pun terlihat beradu argumen di kolom komentar itu dengan beberapa penghina Kyungsoo. Sungguh Kyungsoo merasa amat beruntung memiliki mereka yang membantunya.

Menghela nafas berat lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kyungsoo sadar seluruh SNSnya penuh dengan hal seperti itu. Tanpa pertimbangan yang berarti Kyungsoo segera mengambil laptop -entah milik siapa- yang tergeletak di samping tv dan menyalakannya. Sambil menunggu laptop tersebut menyala, Kyungsoo memilih ke dapur membuat sesuatu untuk dirinya makan. Berharap makan dapat menghilangkan stress mendadaknya.

Setelah membuat _jajangmyeon_, Kyungsoo membawa serta mangkuk itu ke ruang santai -tempat ia menyalakan laptop-. Dan segera mengetikkan alamat URL beberapa SNS. Membuat baru dengan akun yang di _private_, membuka halaman SNS lamanya, dan memfollow teman-temannya.

Me-logout akun baru itu dan beralih membuka akun lamanya. Cepat-cepat menuju pengaturan dan menonaktifkan semua akun tersebut.

Menghembuskan nafas lega setelahnya. Paling tidak sekarang fans Jongin tidak akan mengotori akun-akun pribadinya dengan bahasa barbar yang tidak bermoral itu.

Untuk halnya sasaeng EXO maupun haters dirinya di Korea sini, itu seluruhnya dia serahkan kepada Jongin. Biarkan Kyungsoo melihat perjuangan seorang Kim Jongin melindungi istrinya.

Dan satu masalah paling tidak sudah terselesaikan walaupun dengan cara menghindar begini.

**.**

**Lucky Girl**

**.**

Malam tiba,

Seluruh member EXO sudah ada di dorm saat ini. Dan sedang berkumpul di ruang santai dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang bernarsis ria dengan _smartphone_ mereka, Jongin dan Baekhyun sedang tanding PlayStation, Joonmyeon sedang memijat Tao, Kyungsoo Luhan dan Jongdae sedang bersenda gurau, sedangkan Yixing tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa single tanpa terusik sedikit pun dengan keributan luar biasa ruangan itu.

"Kyung, akun instagram-mu kok tidak ada?" Pertanyaan Sehun membuat keadaan seketika hening.

"Iya, Soo. Aku _search_ akunmu kok tidak ketemu?" Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Oh itu... tadi sore aku menghapus semua akun SNSku oppa"

"Tapi aku sudah membuat baru kok sebelum menghapusnya" lanjut Kyungsoo cepat.

"Apa nama akunmu, Soo?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Akunku di _private_ oppa. Memangnya oppa mau memfollowku? Lebih baik jangan. Nanti fans oppa mengamuk" Kyungsoo terkekeh setelahnya.

"Kamu memfollow akunku kan, chagiya?" Tanya Jongin namun matanya tetap terfokus pada layar tv di depannya.

"Iya. Kamu belum memfollowback" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat ia mendapat cubitan gemas dari Luhan.

"Buat akun yang tidak di _private_ dong kkamjong. Banyak fans yang menanyakan kenapa kau tidak punya instagram" seruan Chanyeol ditambahkan oleh Sehun.

"Padahal, kau bukannya tidak punya. Tapi tidak mau membuka akun privatemu itu. Cih!"

"Buat apa? Akun SNSku kan memang untuk berkomunikasi dengan teman-temanku secara personal saja. Untuk fans kan bisa di fancafe atau web official" jawab Jongin santai.

"Akunku yang itu saja sudah lupa passwordnya" sambung Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Oppa juga sudah aku _follow_ akun privatenya. Tapi oppa belum memfollowback"

"Nanti ya cantik, oppa belum membuka akun oppa lagi" Baekhyun membelai kepala Kyungsoo yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari istriku, hyung" Jongin berujar pelan sambil melirik Baekhyun tajam yang justru membuat Baekhyun tertawa keras. Menghasilkan dirinya kalah dalam tanding _PlayStation_ mereka.

"Soo, kau tidak sakit hati kan dengan omongan fans kami?" Joonmyeon berujar lembut.

"Sedikit oppa. Tapi aku tau kok itu memang sudah resikoku. Aku juga sudah mempersiapkan mentalku dari bertahun-tahun lalu. Yang aku tidak suka, mereka mengganggu teman-temanku yang di akunnya terdapat fotoku. Kata-kata mereka ituloh. Uh!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menonaktifkan semua akunmu, Kyung?" Tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Aku tidak suka akun pribadiku diusik dengan kata-kata tidak bermoral begitu. Memblock mereka juga percuma. Pasti muncul lagi dengan akun lain. Lagipula mereka banyak" Kyungsoo bergidik mengingat penuhnya notifikasi smartphonenya tadi.

"Kau yang terbaik, princess" seruan member EXO terdengar hampir bersamaan. Membuat Kyungsoo tersipu malu. Apalagi beberapa dari mereka mengusak sayang rambut Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin mengecup pipinya sekilas yang mendapat sorakan dari yang lain.

**.**

**Lucky Girl**

**.**

Seminggu berlalu sejak scandal Jongin dan Kyungsoo di cafe. Bukannya mereda, keadaan justru semakin memanas. Diakibatkan _agency_ Jongin -SM Entertaiment- yang bungkam sama sekali dan oknum-oknum tidak bertanggung jawab yang menyebarkan rumor-rumor miring.

Siang ini rencananya _agency_ Jongin akan membuat statement. Iya, keputusan CEO agency itu adalah menunggu selama seminggu ini tanggapan masyarakat terhadap rumor tersebut.

'**SM entertaiment memuat pernyataan resmi mengenai scandal Kai EXO dengan ulzzang Do Kyungsoo**'

Headline news. Berita pernyataan _agency_ langsung menjadi perbincangan panas di semua lapisan masyarakat.

Berita yang memuat pernyataan bahwa sesungguhnya Kai EXO atau Kim Jongin telah melepas masa lajangnya dari beberapa bulan lalu. Dan untuk penjelasan lebih lengkapnya mengenai hal itu akan diadakan konfrensi pers 3 hari dari munculnya pernyataan tersebut.

Berita tersebut termasuk kedalam berita paling panas tahun ini walaupun baru dikeluarkan beberapa menit lalu. Tidak ada yang menyangka _agency_ sebesar SM mengizinkan artisnya menikah walaupun masih terikat kontrak. Hal itu tak ubahnya membuat media bertanya-tanya mengenai siapa orang berpengaruh dibalik ini semua.

Mungkinkah Kim Jongin berasal dari keluarga yang benar-benar kaya hingga agency dengan mudahnya memperbolehkan? Ataukah dari keluarga seorang Do Kyungsoo?

**.**

**Lucky Girl**

**.**

"_Kyungie, kau pokoknya tidak boleh melihat berita apapun dulu. Arra?_"

"_Tidak boleh keluar dari rumah itu juga!_" Lanjut Minseok tegas. Membuat Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya terkekeh pelan.

"Siap nyonya! Tapi kau harus mengunjungiku sebelum konfrensi pers itu. Okay?"

"_Loh?! Bukannya hanya Jongin oppa yang melakukan konfrensi pers itu?_"

"Aku berencana datang, Min. Walaupun mungkin hanya akan bersembunyi di mobil. Molla. Yang pasti aku ingin menemani Jongin"

"_Kau sedang bersama siapa di dorm itu?_"

"Sendiri. Waeyo?"

"_Yang lain?_"

"Sedang rapat masalah ini di agency sejak pagi-pagi buta"

"_Kalau begitu aku main ya? Umma membuat makanan kesukaanmu. Nanti kubawakan. Call?_"

"Call! Kau yang terbaik Kim Minseok. Muach"

Diseberang sana Minseok bergidik ngeri mendengar kecupan Kyungsoo.

"_Aku tutup teleponnya ya. Kau jangan menonton tv lokal dan jangan membuka internet. Apalagi membuka SNSmu. Arraseo?!_"

"Nde. Arraseo~" Kyungsoo sedikit beraegyo.

"_Aku akan tiba tidak sampai sejam. Tunggu aku. Annyeong_"

"Nde~"

Sambungan terputus. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat berharap rencana _agency_ tidak membawa malapetaka untuk hubungan pernikahannya dan Jongin yang baru seumur jagung.

Resiko yang harus ditanggungnya sungguh berat.

**.**

**Lucky Girl**

**.**

Smartphone Kyungsoo tidak henti-hentinya bergetar. Menandakan banyaknya pesan masuk dari berbagai akun pribadinya.

'_From : Lee Hyejin_

_Kyungsoo-ya~~ are you okay, darl? Miss miss miss you so much.. kapan kita hangout lagi? Kkk_'

'_From : Song Ahreum_

_My Soo Soo~ apa kabar keponakanku? Sudah tumbuh kah? Atau masih ditangan tuhan? Ya! Cepatlah hamil kkk_'

'_From : Lee Myungsoo_

_Kyungie-ya, gwenchana? Kalau butuh teman cerita datanglah padaku kkk aku selalu ada untukmu/wink/_'

'**Group 11KHU**

_Hyejin : KyungKyung, jangan dengarkan kata-kata mereka. Mereka tidak tau siapa dirimu. Okay baby Kyung? /wink/_

_Boram : they don't know you baby Kyung. You have us. Fighting!_

_Hyeongsuk : Soo-ya, jangan patah semangat! Kami menyayangimu /love/_

_Ahreum : sstt, berisik. Kalian menyemangati lewat kata-kata saja tidak akan mempan. Lebih baik traktir KyungKyung kita_

_Hyungsik : dijamin kau yang lebih banyak makan. KyungKyung kau ingin aku bawakan apa kerumahmu?_

.**262 unread message**'

Sedikit pesan dari sekian banyak pesan teman-temannya. Yang semuanya menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo dalam menghadapi hujatan dari seluruh dunia. Mereka khawatir. Mengingat Kyungsoo yang selalu terlihat ceria meskipun masalah datang menghadangnya justru membuat teman-temannya cemas dengan perasaannya sesungguhnya.

Menurut mereka, Kyungsoo terlalu baik dan sama sekali tidak pantas menerima kata-kata kasar yang ditujukan padanya sebagai bentuk kekecewaan fans Jongin itu.

Melihat pesan-pesan yang di kirim teman-temannya secara personal ataupun dalam grup untuk menyemangatinya sekaligus menghiburnya tak pelak membuat Kyungsoo ingin menemui mereka dan memeluk mereka satu per satu serta mengucapkan berbagai terima kasih atas kecemasan dan kepedulian mereka.

Namun Kyungsoo ingat. Dia sedang bersembunyi dari dunia. Sekali saja Kyungsoo keluar dari dorm ini, dapat dipastikan tidak hanya 1 atau 2 orang fans Jongin yang akan menyakitinya. Baik secara fisik ataupun perkataan.

"Kyungsoo kau kuat! Fighting! Banyak yang yang menyayangimu! Jangan termakan omongan orang-orang yang tidak mengenalmu. Semangat Kyungsoo!" Gumam Kyungsoo menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil membalas pesan teman-temannya.

Hingga sekejap kemudian smartphone Kyungsoo kembali bergetar. Pertanda balasan dari teman-temannya. Dan hal itu berlangsung hingga Minseok tiba dan membuat Kyungsoo sama sekali melupakan perihal masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Terlalu asik mengobrol dan bercanda dengan Minseok ditambah kegiatan berbalas pesan dengan teman-temannya yang selalu membuat senyum manisnya makin terkembang lebar.

**.**

**Lucky Girl**

**.**

Hari konfrensi pers pun akhirnya tiba.

Jongin sudah melatih kata-katanya dari 3 hari lalu nonstop tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo. Mencuri-curi waktu disaat Kyungsoo sibuk dengan member lain maupun disela-sela kegiatannya sendiri.

Tapi hari ini mendadak kata-kata yang sudah dilatihnya menguap entah kemana. Dia gugup sekali. Mengingat apapun yang diucapkannya akan memberi dampak bagi Kyungsoo. Entah itu dampak baik atau buruk. Dan Jongin benar-benar berdoa hari ini berlangsung lancar.

Kyungsoo duduk gelisah di tempat tersembunyi di belakang tempat berlangsungnya konfrensi pers. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak mengizinkan Kyungsoo ikut. Tapi Kyungsoo bersikeras dan lagi member lain juga memperbolehkan Kyungsoo ikut dengan syarat Kyungsoo harus tetap di backstage apapun yang terjadi. Kecuali salah seorang member yang menjemputnya keluar.

**.**

**Lucky Girl**

**.**

"Mohon tenang teman-teman reporter semua. Kai atau Kim Jongin akan mengungkapkan kebenaran. Setelah itu semua akan dipersilahkan teman-teman reporter bertanya dengan tertib" ujar seorang pria paruh baya yang menjadi MC.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Terasa amat mencekap bagi Jongin. Walaupun disebelah kanan dan kirinya berjejer member boybandnya memberi semangat tanpa kata.

"Saya Kai EXO atau Kim Jongin. Benar telah menikahi seorang Do Kyungsoo beberapa bulan lalu. Tepatnya pagi hari, sebelum keberangkatan EXO menuju Beijing. Pesta yang dilaksanakan sangat sederhana dan hanya didatangi kerabat dan teman dekat. Tentu anda semua pasti ingat dimana saat itu saya tiba terlambat dibandara dan berpakaian rapih. Saat itu saya langsung berangkat menuju bandara sehabis pesta sederhana pernikahan kami. Bagaimanapun saya berusaha profesional dengan pekerjaan saya. Kami sudah bertunangan nyaris 5 tahun. Dan berpacaran bahkan dari sebelum saya menjadi trainee. Kami dekat dari kecil. Kyungsoo-ssi dan adik saya bersahabat dari bayi sehingga sebagai laki-laki saya merasa bertanggungjawab menjaga mereka. Kyungsoo-ssi bukan orang asing bagi saya, dia bahkan seperti diri saya yang lain. Melengkapi saya dan membuat saya mampu menghadapi kesulitan apapun didepan saya. Tidak akan pernah ada seorang Kai apabila tidak ada Do Kyungsoo. Dia yang menjadikan saya seperti sekarang. Dia yang selalu membantu saya bangun disaat jatuh. Dia yang selalu menyuntikkan semangat disaat saya lelah. Dia yang selalu merawat saya disaat sakit. Dia yang selalu ada untuk saya kapanpun saya butuh. Menyakiti Do Kyungsoo sama saja menyakiti saya. Do Kyungsoo adalah segalanya bagi saya, Kim Jongin. Saya mohon maaf tidak memberitahukan perihal pernikahan kami kepada awak media dan masyarakat. Kami hanya ingin acara sakral itu berlangsung sederhana dan cepat. Jeongmal mianhata" Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya 90° beberapa menit lamanya. Diikuti member EXO yang lain walaupun sebentar.

Membuat awak media semakin terpukau dengan perlakuan Jongin setelah sebelumnya terpukau dengan kata-katanya.

"Adakah yang ingin mengajukan pertanyaan untuk Kim Jongin-ssi? Silahkan angkat tangan terlebih dahulu" Sang MC menecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

Beberapa reporter mengangkat tangannya, namun seorang reporter wanita dengan dandanan cukup tebal yang terpilih mengajukan pertanyaannya.

"Apakah pernah terlintas dipikiran anda bahwa dengan menikah anda menyakiti fans anda? Pernahkah anda memikirkan perasaan fans-fans anda dengan berita mengejutkan ini?"

"Saya akan menjawab sejujur-jujurnya. Justru yang selama ini saya pikirkan adalah bagaimana apabila fans tidak menerima pernikahan saya? Apa yang akan saya lakukan? Apakah saya akan mengecewakan fans saya? Apakah saya menyakiti perasaan mereka? Tapi saya percaya, fans sejati akan tetap mendukung idolanya apapun yang terjadi. Apalagi ini menyangkut kehidupan pribadi saya dan juga kebahagiaan saya. Memang mungkin tidak semua setuju dengan pernikahan ini, tapi saya tidak akan memaksa untuk semua setuju dan mendukung. Yang saya inginkan hanya mereka paling tidak menerima bahwa Do Kyungsoo adalah istri sah saya. Saya tidak pernah sekalipun berniat menyakiti fans. Saya menyayangi fans saya, sangat menyayangi mereka. Saya selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Karena saya tau, tanpa mereka EXO tidak akan seterkenal sekarang. Tapi sekali lagi, tanpa Do Kyungsoo, Kai EXO tidak akan ada dihadapan kalian. Yang ada mungkin hanya seorang Kim Jongin yang tidak terkenal sama sekali dan menjadi pekerja kantoran biasa"

"Kenapa anda menikahi Do Kyungsoo-ssi disaat puncak-puncaknya kejayaan anda?" Kali ini seorang reporter pria muda yang bertanya.

"Karena saya pernah berjanji padanya saat kami kecil. Bahwa saya akan meraih mimpi saya terlebih dahulu dan akan menikahinya disaat saya berada dipuncak. Agar ia merasakan rasa bangga memiliki saya. Memang saat itu hanya omong kosong anak kecil belaka, tapi saya selalu mengusahakan janji-janji yang terucap itu terwujud. Menikahinya disaat puncak kejayaan saya salah satunya"

"Bagaimana tanggapan member mengenai keputusan anda tersebut?"

Kali ini Suho yang menjawab.

"Kami tidak keberatan sama sekali. Kami sudah mengenal Kyungsoo-ssi dari awal Jongin-ssi di trainee. Kyungsoo-ssi gadis yang baik, ceria, dan keibuan walaupun terkadang jahil dan kekanakkan. Dia merupakan gadis idaman mungkin bagi semua pria. Dia tipe gadis yang bisa akrab dengan siapapun dan mudah disukai. Kami sudah menganggapnya adik kami sendiri yang harus selalu kami jaga. Sekaligus sosok ibu yang merawat kami dan memasakkan kami makanan disaat lapar" Suho terkekeh pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

Penuturan Suho membuat para reporter semakin penasaran dengan sosok Do Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya. Mengingat info tentang Ulzzang tidak sebanyak info artis-artis ditanah Korea.

Setelah tanya jawab yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan, tiba-tiba Sehun bangkit dan menuju backstage.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia kembali lagi membawa gadis imut yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung tegapnya.

Membisikkan sesuatu kepada gadis itu, sebelum gadis itu akhirnya memberanikan diri memunculkan tubuh mungilnya disamping Sehun.

Dengan dress gading sederhana namun elegan membungkus tubuhnya ditambah heels sewarna dress yang mempercantik kakinya. Make up yang sangat natural dan rambut yang dikepang menyamping. Membuat gadis itu tampak seperti malaikat yang tersesat ke bumi. Tidak salah dia menjabat julukan Ulzzang.

Lampu kilat blitz kamera yang terus menyerangnya membuat kepala gadis itu pening hingga mempererat genggamannya kepada Jongin yang telah berdiri di sampingnya. Sehun perlahan memberi jarak. Agar terlihat bagaimana serasinya pasangan itu dalam sebuah frame.

Dimana Jongin yang memiliki kontur wajah tegas tetapi seperti anak kecil ketika tertawa dengan Kyungsoo -gadis tadi- yang memiliki wajah lembut yang cantik dan imut disaat bersamaan tapi juga terlihat aura keibuannya.

**.**

**Lucky Girl**

**.**

Lagi-lagi Headline news.

Konfrensi pers kemarin nampaknya berdampak besar pada cara pandang fans EXO dan awak media. Terlihat jelas dari semakin banyaknya fans yang -walaupun patah hati- berusaha menerima Kyungsoo berada ditengah-tengah oppa mereka. Komentar-komentar menghina Kyungsoo pun perlahan berkurang.

Membuat Minseok -yang selalu setia memantau kondisi SNS untuk Kyungsoo- menghela nafas lega. Paling tidak oppa-nya sudah melakukan hal yang benar dan gentle kemarin. Dan lagi, ternyata tanggapan masyarakat dengan kata-kata Jongin terbilang positif.

Nada suara Jongin yang mantap saat menjawab dan pancaran matanya saat membahas Kyungsoo dan saat Kyungsoo muncul membuat masyarakat kagum akan keberanian Jongin mempertaruhkan karirnya -kehilangan fans- atau mempertahankan kebahagian lahir batinnya bersama Kyungsoo. Pancaran mata seorang Kim Jongin kepada Do Kyungsoo sungguh menggetarkan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Penuh cinta, kasih sayang dan ketulusan serta setitik gairah muncul di pancaran itu.

Minseok bersyukur. Paling tidak hidup keduanya menjadi sedikit tenang. Mengingat rahasia besar telah terungkap. Dan sahabat serta kakaknya tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan tanggapan _haters_. Mengingat cukup banyak fans Jongin yang luluh dengan kesungguhan lelaki itu terhadap Kyungsoo di konfrensi pers kemarin.

Hah~ Do Kyungsoo sungguh gadis beruntung. Memiliki predikat Ulzzang yang berarti mengesahkan wajah cantik dan imutnya melebihi orang korea non-artis kebanyakan. Memiliki sahabat seperti Minseok yang selalu ada untuknya. Memiliki suami seperti Jongin yang selalu melimpahkan kasih sayang dan cintanya. Memiliki member EXO yang menyayangi dan menjaganya seperti adik mereka sendiri. Memiliki teman-teman yang peduli dan selalu menghiburnya. Dan jangan lupakan orangtua yang memenuhi kebutuhannya dan memanjakannya serta bisnis restoran dan kafenya yang menjadi mimpi masa kecilnya telah menjadi nyata dan semakin ramai pengunjung.

Meskipun dunia menentangnya, Do Kyungsoo tetap berusaha kuat bertahan demi orang-orang disekelilingnya yang juga mendukungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lucky Girl. END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LadyNotes/LN** :: hai, saya kembali membawa squel Lucky fans seperti yang sudah dijanjikan. Maafkan saya atas ke-ngaretan saya yang amat sangat/deep bow/. Jujur saya gabisa bikin cerita hurt yg benar2 hurt. Uh! Saya spesialis fluffy btw. Maafkan saya kalau hurtnya maksa bgt di ff ini/deep bow/.

Selanjutnya sepertinya akan saya update The Celebrity dulu deh baru oneshoot. Readerdeul sudah saya buat terlalu lama menunggu /emg ada yg nunggu? /plak. Sekian bacotan saya.

Kontak me on :

Wa only : 089602460844

Line aktif : 1995okt

Bbm on : 79F902A4

Saya baik kok ga gigit. Ciyus deh. Invite/add aja hehe.

Maaf saya hanya bisa membaca dan menulis nama kalian yang review sebagai apresiasi saya atas jejak yang kalian tinggalkan. Saya belum sempat membuka laptop untuk membalas review kalian satu persatu. Jeongmal mianhae/deep bow/. Jangan kapok mereview ya : ' )

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to Readers-deul yang sudah membaca karya abal saya.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks to yang sudah memfavorite dan memfollow saya serta karya-karya abal saya**

**.**

**.**

**Biggest Thanks to Reviewers karya-karya abal saya**

**.**

**.**

**Another love story (KaiSoo) :: [dbyhun] [hoshina imeta] [channie] [aqila k] [nagisaanjani] [Kaisooship] [Brown Kitty] [KyungieNoru] [exindira] [Seth Chaos]^^ **

**Unique Date (HunSoo) :: [Kang Hyun Yoo-ie] [Guest] [Rikyungie] [jung hajaejewels] [park min mi] [dks92] [hunnieeyaaaa] [Viraa479] [wanny] [D Oll] [arumfitrinurazizah] [KyuraCho] [KyungiNoru] [reru95] [cahayaanjanie] [sehunpou] [LuXiaoLu] [NopwillineKaisoo] [Kaisooship] [hoshina imeta] [flowerdyo] [Arra] [ArraHyeri] **

**Heartbeat (HanSoo) :: [Guest] [Guest2] [mamahyeol] [jung hajaejewels] [hoshina imeta] [xoxowolf61] [zelomfg] [ViraaHee] [cahayaanjanie] [taufikunn9] [Kang Hyun Yoo-ie] [shinju] **

**Protective (KaiSoo) :: [hoshina imeta] [lailatul magfiroh 10] [ia] [Gigi onta] [kyuminring] [LuXiaoLu] [Thewi Choi] [me1214] [zhea zhiioott] [overdokai] [cahayaanjanie] [dreamers girl] [exindira] [sarnikelodeon] [Insooie Baby] [yongchan] [YungieSMY] [yixingcom] [Fuji jump910] [kaihunhan] [Guest] [Brigitta bukan Brigittiw] [jongindo] [t a] [itsmsenn] [Kaisooship] [Cactus93] [Sniaanggrn] [songhye] [Nana] [luna] [kaysaiko] [ruixi1] [jung hajaejewels] [Kittensun] [dyofanz] [Guest2] [Kang Hyun Yoo-ie] [Arra] [RiKyungie] [Sebooty] [mamik] [ade] [Rly C JaeKyu] [Ndowclow] [Guest] [DragonNamex260686] [ifi sehuna 3] [eca] [mocca] [rossadilla17] [shinju] [ani oktavia 96] [wanny] [ristha rismaya] [NopwillineKaisoo] **

**Lucky fans (KaiSoo) :: [DaebakKaeb] [Viraa479] [wanny] [kyungiNoru] [dhyamanta1214] [leeyeol] [kaidyo13] [didinsoo] [Misspo] [jung hajaejewels] [Hany Kwan] [beng beng max] [uffiejung] [PURPLE-KIMlee] [Shinjiwoo920202] [NopwillineKaiSoo] [Desta Soo] [Kang Hyun Yoo-ie] [reru95] [cahayaanjanie] [rizd o12] [juju] [Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw] [Hoshina Imeta] **

**Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan nama atau tidak tersebut. Saya hanya manusia biasa/bow/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRITIK dan SARAN**

**Diterima dgn tangan terbuka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And don't forget!**

**.**

**.**

**Tinggalkan jejak...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO^^**


End file.
